


Read Between the Lines

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oblivious!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: Klaine where one of them doesn't know they're on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between the Lines

Kurt loved words. He loved that when they were put in the right order and with the right thought, they had the power to defend him when his high school experience was at its worst. He loved that he could cut someone down or raise them up using only his words. And that, when put to music, words and poetry could convey the most complex emotions in the simplest ways. Kurt loved words, so it was no wonder that he would sign up for an English lit class in his first semester at college.

Except at the moment, while looking at the cute dark-haired boy sitting next to him, Kurt was at a loss for words.  
***

Blaine had always loved books. He hadn’t had a bad life, exactly, but he still reveled in any chance at escapism. It was more that whenever he felt too scared or full of regret, and he couldn’t sing his problem away, he’d escape into a book. The best thing about Dalton, besides the Warblers, had been it’s English department. So of course when he got to college he’d signed up for an English lit course.

Though when he looked at the gorgeous brunette boy next to him, the last thing he wanted was an escape.

**

Kurt spent the first few weeks of class checking out his classmate out of the corner of his eye every few minutes. He’d learned his name, Blaine, on the first day when the professor went through the roll. They had yet to have a conversation, but Kurt knew form Blaine’s comments in discussion that he was smart, funny, and generally kind and optimistic. It took a good soul to come up with anything redeeming about Catherine and Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights. And he’d gotten quite passionate about Jane Eyre’s inner strength when she was at Lowood. And, Kurt had happily noticed one day before class, he had a picture of a shirtless Chris Evans as the background of his laptop, so they batted for the same team. Kurt was slowly working up the courage to talk to the other boy when their professor unwittingly gave him the perfect opportunity.

Partner projects.

**

Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about the other boy, Kurt, from his lit course. From discussions he learned that Kurt had a quick and sharp wit, coming up with clever comments about the idiocy of the lovers in Wuthering Heights and arguing against Mr. Rochester’s mistreatment of Jane Eyre despite the cries of “true love” from some of their peers. There was something about him, with his sparkling eyes and proud posture and golden voice, that Blaine just couldn’t get out of his head.

So when their prof announced the project and Kurt turned to him with a questioning expression, Blaine had happily agreed.

“So,” Kurt began when the class broke up to find partners. “I guess we could meet up for coffee tomorrow afternoon, if you’re free. Talk about the project. Maybe get dinner after?”

“Sure!” Blaine beamed, excited at the chance to be with Kurt.

“Great!” Kurt held out his phone to Blaine to put in his information. “It’s… a date.”

“Right.” Blaine tapped in his info, returning the phone with a grin. “See you then!”

**

A DATE!! Kurt squealed internally, running home to try and find the perfect outfit.

Awesome, this project is going to be great! Blaine thought, oblivious to all the signs.

**

After texting a time and place, Kurt got to the designated off-campus coffee shop 15 minutes early, too excited to wait any longer. It didn’t take long, however, until he spied Blaine walk through the door, looking as adorable as always with a blue cardigan and a coordinating bowtie.

“Blaine! You look… very nice. Not many men our age can pull off cardigans un-ironically.”

Blaine chuckled. “No, I’m pretty sincere about my cardigans. I’d dare to call it earnest.”

“Well, I do hear that’s important.” Kurt winked, and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at his lit pun.

The two got some coffee and quickly got to work on their project, the time flying and their conversation never wavering into boring or tedious territory. After about an hour and a half, they realized that they had quite enough to work with and then some.

“You’re quite the Brit Lit prodigy,” Kurt complimented. “Now… how about that dinner you promised me?” He bit his bottom lip, the confident air he’d held all afternoon dropping just enough to show a moment of vulnerability.

“Of course! You can choose.”

Kurt seemed immediately relieved, grabbing Blaine’s hand and pulling him towards the door.

“There’s this great Italian restaurant down the street. I was so used to the terrible pseudo-Italian from my hometown that finding this place was like finding culinary heaven!”

**

Not surprisingly, dinner was amazing. Blaine found himself completely taken by Kurt, who was lively and funny and witty. Again, their conversation never faltered, and they never seemed to run out of things to say. And when Kurt would laugh, his blue-green eyes sparkling, or he’d reach for something across the table and show off his amazing arms, Blaine started to realize how breathtaking the other boy was.

As they waited for their dessert (cheesecake for Kurt, apple cobbler for Blaine), Blaine suddenly realized that he wanted to ask Kurt out on a date.

When the check came, Kurt waved off Blaine’s attempts.

“I asked you, I’m paying. You… can pay next time.” Kurt said the last part with some hesitance, glancing up at Blaine to check his reaction. The dark-haired boy simply smiled and nodded, which in turn made Kurt smile back.

When they left the restaurant, Blaine offered to walk Kurt back to his dorm, saying it was on the way to his own but they both knew he was trying to be gentlemanly.

At Kurt’s door, they stopped and for the first time stood in awkward silence.

“I had a great time.” Kurt offered.

“Me too.”

Kurt stared at his feet, peeking up at Blaine between his eyelashes. He seemed to be deciding something. Suddenly, he looked up, meeting Blaine’s gaze.

“Blaine…”

Kurt took a slow step forward into Blaine’s personal space, checking him for any negative reaction. Blaine froze, but didn’t stop Kurt as he leaned in.

“Can I…?”

Kurt simply breathed the words, but Blaine still heard them, and gave half a nod. In the next moment Kurt’s lips were on Blaine’s in a quick but firm kiss, the taste of cheesecake still lingering, making it all the sweeter.

Kurt pulled back, looking a little dazed but joyous.

Finally, Blaine found his courage.

“Kurt… I wanted to ask you… would you go out with me?”

Kurt froze, his smile dropping into a slight frown.

“Um, you know, on a date?”

Kurt’s head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

“Blaine… uh… what did you think that just was?”

“I… oh!” Blaine’s eyes went wide. “I… am an idiot.”

Finally, Kurt smiled again. He giggled. 

“Of course, Blaine. I’d love to go out with you.” He leaned in, pecking Blaine on the lips once more. “Again.”


End file.
